The resurection of evil
by ssj6trunks
Summary: some enemys from the past come back to life thanks to a new enemy and a secret temple
1. The beggining

DragonBall Z:  
  
The Resurrection of Evil  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form the maker of Dragonball Z all I wanna do is write about it.  
  
This story takes place after the Buu Saga but before GT and the Universe is fairly much the same except for the outcome of the Buu fight (He was defeated and no one died)  
  
It's been a few weeks after Majin Buu was destroyed and finally earth is starting to brighten up once again.  
  
"Geeze that has got to be the hardest battle I've ever been in" states Goku "Yer but dad it did let you unlock ssj3 and that's something to be proud of" replied Gohan. Just at that point in time Vegeta flew straight past Goku and Gohan in ssj form and was heading towards the ocean "Hmm I wonder what his in such a hurry for" Asked Goku "well I…" Trunks and Goten flew in before Gohan could finish his sentence and both were in ssj form also. They landed in front of Goku "dad, dad Vegeta warned us that an enemy more powerful then any we've ever seen is trying to destroy earth" said Goten "well he said the enemy was on there way" corrected Trunks "how can this be hehehehe just when we thought we could rest… well lets all follow Vegeta" said Goku with a smile on his face. They all went ssj and took of in the direction that Vegeta went, on the way there Goten tried to knock Trunks out of the sky with an energy blast "What was that for Goten" yelled Trunks angrily "I thought we better train for this baddy and you did say if I ever beat you I'd win your best toy" said Goten. They continued flying until eventually they found Vegeta in the middle of the ocean just looking down "what's going on Vegeta" asked Gohan "Glad you could make it Kakarrot you may not remember but there should be a temple of life, death and fusion around here… the Sayien race built it as you came to earth Kakarrot" said Vegita. "What's it for Dad" asked Trunks Vegeta looked at all of them with a grim expression "Inside the temple it has writing which explains how to bring back the dead and even new fusion dances it only comes up every hundred years" explained Vegeta "haha sounds cool but why are you worried" replied Goku "just wait and see Kakarrot just wait and see"  
  
Meanwhile in the main city…  
  
"Mummy, Daddy I want that teddy bear there," asked marron as she pointed to the most expensive bear in the shop. "Well it is on special and with this 20 million Zenni I got from Hercule I guess so" said 18 "remember dear where not supposed to spoil her" said Krillin but 18 ignored Krillin and brought the teddy bear for marron. They continued walking around the shops when they ran into Videl "Hey Videl how are you where's Gohan" said Krillin excitedly. "Well he was going on a father son walk with Goku but he should be back by now" said Videl worried "don't worry there's no danger anymore there probably just training you know Saiyens" replied 18. Videl still looking worried sensed a great Ki near…. Krillin and 18 also sensed it... "I know who it is … It's Piccolo" yelled Krillin, Piccolo landed right next to Videl  
  
"All of you must follow me now don't ask questions just follow" said Piccolo abruptly "I will take marron to safety since Piccolo seems pretty scared contact me on my mobile darling" said 18 as she kissed Krillin and flew off.  
  
Back in the middle of the ocean  
  
"I'm bored daddy" said Goten "hey Goten I did bring my new plane and I brought one for you as well since you did well against 18 and Buu" replied Trunks "Wow lets race Trunks" said Goten excitedly "Don't fly to far away guys" said Gohan "ok Gohan" they both said at the same time "The temple is awakening Kakarot you follow me inside and you wait outside Gohan…make sure Trunks and Goten are safe" said Vegeta "Oh man there powerful enough to protect themselves" replied Gohan angrily "Gohan it's best you wait outside like Vegeta said" replied Goku. Goku and Vegeta see the temple arise from the ocean and head inside the temple, just as both of them are inside the temple it collapses back into the ocean. "Dad!! Vegeta!! The temple it it's gone" said Gohan surprised  
  
A couple of Kilometres away  
  
"Hey you cheated Trunks you said you wouldn't go super saiyen to race the plane" complained Goten "oops I forgot sorry Goten" said Trunks with a smile on his face, they continued to fly further and further away unbeknownst to them they flew all the way to Sube town which Trunks and Goten have never been before "I'm hungry Trunks" groaned Goten "Look down in that town it's a pizza shop let's go there Goten" replied Trunks "But we have no money Trunks" yelled Goten "That's why we should fuse and steal some food after 30mins we will unfuse and look different they will never know it was us" said Trunks "well alright…only cause I'm really hungry" groaned Goten again. Both of them did the fusion dance and turned into Gotenks. "Food here we come"  
  
In the sky close to Gohan  
  
"Were just about were I felt the unbelievable amount of BP" said Piccolo "Maybe Gohan's here as well" asked Videl, they kept on flying until they saw Gohan looking at the ground in a trance.  
  
Inside the temple  
  
"Wow look at all this writing," said Goku amazed "yes it is amazing keep an eye out for anything unusual Kakarot" yelled Vegeta. They continued searching the temple when Goku spotted something that he found useful. "Vegeta this wall has about new types of fusions… we should remember these for later," said Goku "yes they might be useful" replied Vegeta. Once again they searched deeper and deeper until Vegeta came to a complete stop "It it's Freeza, Cell and Buu's pictures on this wall… the wall of Life!!!" Vegeta said in shock. "I guess that's not good," laughed Goku "Kakarot you don't have a clue do you… there going to come back to life!! We must get out of here before it happens or the blast the energy will make could kill both of us" screamed Vegeta as he was searching for a way out of the temple. "KAME HAME HA" screamed Goku and just as he put his hands forward a huge blast put a hole in the wall "Kakarot were under water remember…well let's swim out through the hole" Vegeta said as he went ssj  
  
  
  
Were Gohan is  
  
After a brief discussion with Gohan they sort of picked up a bit of what was going on "hey Gohan where's Trunks and Goten" said Videl surprised. Gohan looked back and forth and side to side "ummm hehe there umm playing just a couple of ummm Kilometres away" said Gohan with his hand on his head and looking petrified.  
  
Subre Town  
  
Gotenks flew right through the roof of the pizza shop leaving a huge hole in it "sorry to drop in I just need some pizza's and need them now" screamed Gotenks. The pizza shop guy looked at them and silently pressed a button under his desk "well I'll just make those pizza's for you they will be ready soon (and Hercule will be here as well) he said sternly and then went into a mutter. "Good and make sure there's extra peperoni" yelled Gotenks at the pizza dude. A couple of minutes past and Gotenks was sitting down waiting when Hercule burst through the window but cut up his feet as he came in "ow ow ooo ahhh I am the world champion who is the thief that I will put an end to" Hercule said as he searched the room. Gotenks thought that Hercule might recognise him so he went ssj and blinded everyone in the room "the pizzas are mine" said Gotenks as he speedily picked up the new pizzas and took of out of the roof. Everyone had no idea what was going on except Hercule "haha I destroyed that thief for you and because I did such a good job I ate the fresh pizzas ha ha don't mess with the world champion" said Hercule while showing of his muscles and belt "well…yay for Hercule the news will hear of this" replied the shopkeeper  
  
Above the pizza shop  
  
Trunks and Goten were back to normal "yummy this is good Trunks" said Goten with a grin "yer but we better get back to your brother before we get in trouble" replied Trunks. So they went ssj and headed back to Gohan  
  
Back to where Gohan is  
  
"I wonder what there doing in there" laughed Krillin "what's so funny" replied Piccolo looking disturbed "I was just thinking what if…" "Wait up Vegeta" yelled Goku as they both flew out of the temple. Trunks and Goten just arrived back at the same time as Goku and Vegeta left the temple. Vegeta looked around and saw that everyone was there "we must all shield ourselves or move away from this area I will explain when were clear" Screamed Vegeta  
  
"Ok we all made it here and it's about 2km away…now let me explain…. when saiyens put their kind on other planets they always build a temple of life, death and fusion the reason for this is if gaaaaa something is in my head it it's not an old enemy but a a a new one gahhhhh there back Freeza, Cell and Super Buu there all back" screamed Vegeta just before he fell to the ground… "Vegeta where are they" yelled Gohan "the the temple they are emerging from the temple but don't go near the temple, when they come out it will blow" screamed Vegeta in pain. A couple of kilometres away a huge explosion could be heard "wow I sensed a huge power how about you guys?" said Trunks in amazement "I felt it to Trunks and if your dad is right we get to see Freeza and Cell" yelled Goten happily. "Me and Krillin will go back and warn people in town," said Piccolo "alright keep alive" replied Goku. Piccolo and Krillin flew of back to town "Goten…. Trunks this is going to be tough, I know I can't stop you from fighting but I do warn you" said Goku in a soft tone "ahh ah it's over they are free and the temple is destroyed, they will reach us very fast" said Vegeta still in pain. 


	2. Loctorns arrival

1 CHAPTER 2- Loctorn's Arrival  
  
Here you go guys, chapter two of my story hope ya enjoy it. I've also put paragraphs when a different person speaks so it's easier for you guys to read (thanks for the advise) it is my first fanfic but I hope to write lots more if I have people reading it (  
  
Where the temple was  
  
"Hmmmmm Earth again but this time I will reign supreme" yelled Freeza  
  
"Who are you…well whoever you are I am stronger and the earth is mine," cried out Cell. Then from outside of a huge ball Super Buu appeared  
  
"How am I back here and who are you two," said the fully powered Buu in misbelief. They all flew up into the air looking very disturbed  
  
"I am Freezer ruler of the universe destroyer of planets," Freeza said proudly  
  
"And I am Cell a practically unstoppable force…I have cells of all different creatures"  
  
"Me…I am Super Buu all fear me" then out of no where a blinding light filled the area and a thing that resembled a Saiyen warrior stood looking at all three  
  
"Hmm I am Loctorn right hand man of Jenemba and you must be the three legendary creatures who all NEARLY destroyed the warriors on earth…I have brought you all back to give you a second chance…a chance to destroy those warriors and the earth" Loctorn said as he stood up tall and gazed at them  
  
"How about I kill you know?" Freeza said as he flew right at Loctorn, but Loctorn disappeared and reappeared behind Freeza  
  
"Looking to kill me don't make me laugh" laughed Loctorn, just before he punched Freeza in the gut "another point I wish to make…all of you will be weak and would die too easily against the Z warriors here so I have prepared a time chamber for you to train in, and mine is much better then there's because one day equals 100 years of training but you can only enter once…now I'll lead you three to it so you can train together, also on the walls in there I have scribed the fusion dance for two and three people.. learn it, now follow me" said Loctorn as he took off with the three of them following.  
  
Back to the Z fighters  
  
"I'm losing their signal it seems there going the opposite way," said Goku very surprised  
  
"They are Kakarot and I feel no pain anymore…but they will be back" said Vegeta looking worried for a change  
  
"Lets find them Goten" said Trunks whispering in Gotens ear  
  
"Ok but how are we going to sneak away Trunks?" Replied Goten.  
  
"I heard that and you two aren't going anywhere," replied Gohan in a stern voice  
  
"Yer Gohans right we don't know what we'll be up against, all as we can do know is find the dragonballs just in case we need them" said Goku insistently  
  
"Ok me and Goten will find them," said Trunks extremely happily but before Goku could reply Trunks and Goten took off  
  
"Umm how will they find the balls without the raider?" Said Gohan  
  
"Don't you remember…Trunks has the power to sense them, remember all the practice he did?" said Goku a little surprised  
  
"Tell your son to listen better Kakarot," replied Vegeta. Goku just laughed at Vegeta's comment. "Well were not doing any good here we shall go after them Kakarot… Gohan you should come to" said Vegeta very demanding. Everyone agreed and the three of them took of in the direction of the enemy's.  
  
Meanwhile outside Loctorns time chamber  
  
"I will stay guard out here…now train!!" Screamed Loctorn  
  
"Ok Loctorn you're the boss" they all said at the same time. Freezer, Cell and Super Buu entered the chamber and Loctorn shut the door behind them  
  
"Now I wait a day and earth will be mine and when it is I will kill those three losers…" laughed Loctorn. Loctorn was just walking around when he sensed something getting closer and closer and within a couple of seconds Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were standing in front of Loctorn  
  
"You you're a saiyen" said Vegeta  
  
"Hahaha of course not I may look like your species and I can go your equilivent of Super Saiyen but I am better…allow me to introduce myself I am Loctorn! Jenembas right hand man"  
  
"Jenemba" said Goku and Vegeta in shock "we fused and killed him" Vegeta said proudly  
  
"So you did it arghhhhhhhhhh" and with that a blinding light filled the room and Loctorns hair went red "allow me to show you my Critern level one stage…. Mayaka ga son" as he said those words gas came pouring out of his hands, the gas surrounded them all and Goku, Gohan and Vegeta fell asleep!!! 


End file.
